Chibi Final Fantasy
by Shadowfox-b4k4
Summary: Aiya! The FF characters 7-10 are all chibis and they're in the same daycare! Watch their innocent kawaiiness! Based on Knight of Light's, The Chibi Life. Revised version, I hope it's better so please review!
1. First Appearances

Chibi Final Fantasy  
  
~* Shadowfox and Kardro  
  
Hello, this is about what might happen if the characters from the Final Fantasies were all Chibi (little in Japanese) and went to the same Day Care Center. At first it starts with the FF7 people but later changes. This is the first fic I've ever written in my life, so be nice.  
  
Kardro: Anyways… Shadowfox doesn't own any thing except for the PC she's writing this on. Don't sue; she'll only give you 10 cents and a Band-Aid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: First Appearances  
  
"BUT I DUN WANNA GO!" cried a seven-year-old Cloud Strife.  
  
"Come ON Cloud, you need to get away from that sword of yours once in a while. Look, Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent will all be going too. Cloud, you need to be more social and the kids in Day Care are going to be fun. Please, Cloud?" asked a somewhat irritated Nanaki.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The fiery red dog sighed. "You made me resort to this…"  
  
Suddenly, Cloud felt himself being lifted off the ground and saw his feet dangling above the floor. Cloud tried to struggle to get himself free, hitting Nanaki's nose several times, but to no avail.  
  
"Leggo! I dun wanna go! I wan' my Busta' Sord!!" Cloud's "Busta' Sord" was nothing but a plastic toy version of the real thing.  
  
Again Nanaki refused though a mouth full of black cloth with a short "No" and carted the reluctant spiky-headed blond (who still has that darned gravity defying hair) to the airship. Upon arrival, two little girls instantly attached themselves to Nanaki.  
  
"WED! MAKE CAITY PWAY DWESS UP WI' TIFA AN' ME!" cried a six-year old Aeris Gainsborough.  
  
"YEA! CAITY ALWAY' THAY NO!" chorused Tifa Lockhart, also six.  
  
There in the cabin on the Airship, stood Nanaki with Cloud in his mouth, Aeris and Tifa yelling at the top of her lungs and a eight-year-old Vincent Valentine standing in the corner of the room, watching silently at the commotion. Five-year old Yuffie Kisaragi sat on the floor, oblivious to the battle between Red and the three kids, playing around with what seemed to be marbles.  
  
The only human adults, Cid and Barret were in the cockpit preparing to leave. Cait Sith and Mog were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Tifa was starting to cry from the loss of "Caity" and the constant pounding of Cloud's fists on Nanaki's snout started to get to the Cosmo…  
  
"ALRIGHT!! EVERYONE CALM DOWN!! CLOUD YOU'RE GOING TO DAYCARE IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT!! TIFA, AERIS, CAITY'S IN THE COCKPIT WITH UNCLE CID AND BARRET!! NOW EVERYONE DO SOMETHING QUIETLY!!!!!!!!" yelled Nanaki, and in the process dropping Cloud on the floor for a hard landing on his tush.  
  
All the kids in the airship turned to stare wide-eyed at Red. Immediately Tifa stopped crying, Aeris stopped whining and immediately ran to the cockpit, Cloud just stared at Nanaki, Yuffie put away her marbles, but Vincent continued watching. When Red was like this, they knew very well to do whatever he said. And if they didn't, they'd have to run for it.  
  
"Thank you," Nanaki sighed.  
  
"TIFA! I foun' him!" sang a happy Aeris as she bounced back to the cabin and held up Cait Sith for Tifa to see.  
  
"ARGH!! LET ME GO! I CAN'T PLAY DRESS UP! I'M A ROBOT NOT A DOLL!! MOG! HELP MEEEE!!!" cried Cait Sith as the tried to escape Aeris' iron grip on him.  
  
"Awww… come on Cait Sith, Pleeeaase?" begged Tifa as the went up to give Cait Sith the puppy eyes, "Your' the best thing we have for a dowie, eva since Yuffie stol' awa them." Tears, anime style, started welling up in Tifa's eyes. In the background, Yuffie could be seen sticking her tongue out at Tifa.  
  
Cait was inevitably weakened by Tifa's maneuver. "Oh… just ONE dress up ok? Now PLEASE don't cry. Your tears are gonna get in my circuits…"  
  
Tifa regained her composure and cheered for Cait Sith and the two girls and started to work on him. "Yay! Les' make him a flowa girl!"  
  
"No, I dun wike fwowas, les' turn him into a bwide!"  
  
"No les' make him a teacha!"  
  
"I'm gonna regret this..." thought Cait to himself as six blue lines appeared under his left eye.  
  
While the two started bickering over how to dress Cait up, Cloud walked over to Vincent. "I hope oda kids in Day Care don't act wike them," Cloud said to Vincent. "Don't worry, there'll be other stwong boys like us. More than icky, stinky, yucky girls I'm sure," said the red-shirted Vincent in reply.  
  
"I hope your' wight"  
  
Something told Cloud, that there was going to more to Day Care than he expected…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadowfox: Wow, that turned out better than I hoped. Please, be a good person and review. I enjoy attention…  
  
Kardro: And please, good reviewers, watch your mouth. Young children are present...  
  
Cait Sith: *runs by in a dress* HEEEELLLLLLLLP!!! THEY'RE TRYING TO USE MAKE UP ON MEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa and Aeris: *following Cait Sith* COME BACK!!! YOU FORGOT YOUR HAT AND LIPSTICK!!!  
  
Shadow & Kardro: *Sweatdrop* Like we said, there's little kids here… 


	2. More Kids and Massive Introductions

Sorry this is so late; I had a stupid writer's block. THIS IS THE MOST BORING CHAPTER OF ANYTHING IN FF.NET!!!!!! Without further ado… Kardro, you know what to do!  
  
Kardro: *sigh* Why do I do this…? Squaresoft and all those super rich Japanese people own Final Fantasy. So don't sue Shadowfox. If so, you only get a band-aid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: More Kids and Massive Introductions  
  
As the Airship landed near a small field designated for craft of it's kind, the small group of kids looked out the window to see just what the Daycare looked like.  
  
It was a rather plain, green-roofed, L-shaped building from above, with a patch of brown in the inner corner. When the airship got closer, the brown patch showed a playground, with swings, a jungle gym, seesaws, and such. They also noticed two more airships in the landing field.  
  
At separate windows, the girls, Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie, and the boys, Cloud and Vincent discussed what the Daycare might be like. In the background the adults were talking, as well as laughter from Cait Sith's little make over, courtesy of the girls.  
  
Cloud desperately hoped that the other boys in Daycare liked swords. He was already missing his toy Buster Sword. Vincent didn't seem to care who was in there, just as long as there were some boys who he could talk to. Tifa and Aeris hoped the other girls brought dolls with them while Yuffie was absorbed in her own thoughts, namely hoping some Materia was present.  
  
The airship shook a little as it landed. When it was solidly on the ground, the cockpit door immediately opened, revealing Cid, Nanaki, and Cait Sith (who was in a little dress and in an over-sized hat).  
  
Cid cleared his throat noisily to get the attention of the kids and announced, "Well, we're here now. I'm going to go in will all of you and tell the nice lady who's watching you that you're all here. Nanaki and Cait Sith will be staying with you as well."  
  
This brought cheers from the group, consisting of "Yay! Caity's comin' too!" and "Wed's comin'! Wed's comin'!"  
  
"Well… at least some of us are happy. Right 'Caity'?" snickered Cid as he went to get the kids out of the now open Airship door.  
  
Cait Sith made a face. "Hey, Tifa and Aeris were begging me to dress up, not to mention they were crying," he said in retort.  
  
Nanaki gave a canine grin, "Well you'd better get out of that dress, otherwise the rest of the girls will think you ARE a doll." Cait Sith's robotic eyes widened a bit before running off saying, "Mog! Help me get outta this thing!!!"  
  
Cid chuckled to himself, "Damn robot better hurry up."  
  
Nanaki scowled at Cid. "Hold your tongue. You don't want to give them any ideas do you?" he said gesturing to the kids who were bliss fully chatting away, to busy to notice the two adult's conversation as they started to leave for the white building. As they got off the ramp, Cait Sith, dress- less and sitting on his usual place on top of Mog, followed just a second later.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cloud looked around on the area of the daycare. Woods surrounded the wide Airship landing area, in which the clear land adjoined the area of the building. A black asphalt road circled around an island (you know, that little thing with grass you see in the middle of the street) and led away to connect with the main road.  
  
The girls were chatting away and Vincent was taking in the scenery. Cloud decided to ask his red shirted friend, in a same colored bandana, a question.  
  
"Do ya think the oda kids will wike sords'? I weally miss mine…"  
  
Vincent only shrugged, "I dunno, lotsa kids like differwent things. I only hope we don't get stuck with more girls wike them," he said gesturing to Tifa and Aeris. Cloud's head bobbed up and down in agreement.  
  
When the group entered the building, several sets of eyes from two different groups watched them make their way inside.  
  
Cloud's eyes met a dark haired boy's and they stared at each other for a while. Cloud saw that he seemed rather unfriendly, compared to the other kids playing around him. Cloud then turned his attention to the others playing around the moody kid. One had long dark brown hair and was sitting next to blond girl in glasses; both were also staring at him. A brunette girl was bouncing up and down hyperactively while talking to an auburn haired boy with a cowboy hat; they seemed to have noticed the new arrivals. Cloud also happened to notice two other blond boys fighting with each other; one was in the process of being turned into a pancake and yelling "Get offa me!! Get off!!" A redheaded boy and a pale looking girl with an eye patch watched their battle.  
  
Turning his attention again, the second group looked a little stranger. A blue-eyed, blonde with a monkey's tail smiled a toothy grin at Cloud, who in turn smiled shyly back. A boy, or at least Cloud thought he was a boy, sat nearby the tailed boy with a black face and two yellow orbs for eyes, but a tall pointy hat covered anything else on his head. Another dark haired girl sat with a violet haired baby girl with a horn. A man dressed up in knight's armor sat near the two girls and watched them. Two odd looking kids sat in the back, one resembled a mouse and the other had unruly red hair; both were watching Cloud.  
  
Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, and Vincent were also making their own observations when the monkey-tailed boy bounded over and greeted Cloud.  
  
"Hiya! My name's Zidane! Nice to meetcha! What's your name?" Zidane asked enthusiastically, all the while his tail was waving furiously. Cloud grinned, "I'm Cloud Strife. Nice ta meetcha too!"  
  
Zidane giggled, "Cwoud? You're named aftah a cwoud?" Cloud made a face signifying a definite "no".  
  
Zidane just giggled again, "Hey, I was just kiddin'. Hey! Ya wanna meet my fwiends?" Zidane then practically dragged Cloud to introduce him to the stranger looking group along with Cloud's buddies that followed. "There's Vivi, that kid with the big hat, that's Garnet, but we wike to call her Dagger," he said gesturing to the raven haired girl nearby and continued, "That's wittle baby's Eiko, Mr. Tin-can man there is Steiner, mouse-girl over there is Freya, and that other kid with red hair is Amarant." When Zidane finished his introductions, he was pretty much out of breath. In the background, Vivi and Garnet laughed at the expression on Zidane's face.  
  
Cloud giggled at the expression on his new friend's face as he gagged for air and in turn gave his introductions to his friends. After his breath returned, Zidane's smile widened, "Yay! More fwiends! The other people are weally mean!" he said.  
  
"We are NOT!"  
  
The hyperactive, brunette girl Cloud had seen was glaring at the two. Zidane stared back at her and walked over to her, Cloud in tow. "I twied to say hi to him, but he just laughed at me and called me a monkey butt!!" he said in protest to the girl.  
  
"Ya mean Seifer? Ignore him he's jus' lookin' for um… atten… atten… attenshun! Yeah, that's the word!" replied the auburn cowboy.  
  
"Who're you?" piped up Cloud curiously.  
  
The first girl was the first to respond. "I'm Selphie! That's Irvine," she said pointing to the boy next to her, "Seifer is the kid playin' with Zell and… Oh! Hi Quisty!" said as her attention was suddenly diverted to the blonde girl with glasses and the other dark haired girl, which were making their way over to the four.  
  
'Quisty' sighed, "Sephie… Zell and Seifer aren't playing, they're fighting…Irvy go help Zell." As Irvine went to help his now flattened friend, the blonde girl turned around to face Zidane and Cloud, "Hello, I'm Quistis. And this is Rinoa," she said as the raven-haired girl standing next to her. "If ya want to know, Seifer's the guy who was sitting on top Zell, the kid sitting next to Irvine. Raijin is that bigger kid with red hair and that other girl with the eye patch is Fujin. The kid sitting all the way over there is Squall, he doesn't like to talk much." Quistis smiled, "So what's your name?"  
  
Cloud was just about to introduce himself when he heard some yelling just outside the building and turned around to face the door. At that point, Tifa ran up to him and quickly and said, "Cloud! Vinny an' I just saw some kids comin' here! There's gonna more kids here! Who do ya think they'll be?"  
  
Quistis became curious, "More kids? What do they look like?" Zidane's face also had a look of curiosity to the newcomers.  
  
But before he could ask, the door opened. And in rolled a large, blue striped ball.  
  
Cloud walked over and picked it up examining it closely, until a small commotion at the door caught his attention, as did the rest of the room.  
  
"Come on! That ball was mine, ya!"  
  
"But ya said I see it!"  
  
"I didn't mean you could kick it THAT hard, ya!  
  
In the doorway, struggled two boys. One had slightly long, brown hair and another with red hair that stuck up a little. They were both crammed in the door, both trying to get through. In the end, they both landed face flat on the floor as an irate black-haired girl, dressed in a black skirt, shoved them both in the room and walked in as if nothing happened. A small, hyper blonde girl, pulling a light-brown haired girl excitedly with her, followed. The next to come in the door was a tall, blue, lion-like thing without much of an expression on his face and soon a scarred, red-robed man wearing sunglasses came after the lion.  
  
Cloud, intrigued, walked over to the brown haired boy, who had now gotten up, and said a polite, "Hello, what's your name? I'm Cloud!"  
  
The boy looked at Cloud and smiled, "Hiya! I'm Tidus! Can I have that blitzball?" Cloud looked at the ball in his hands and asked, "This is a what?"  
  
"A blitzball, ya! And, it's mine thank you very much."  
  
Cloud looked over to see the other red-haired boy standing next to Tidus. He was grinned, "Hi, my name's Wakka. Nice to meetcha Cloud, ya!"  
  
Cloud looked at Wakka questioningly. "Why do ya put a 'ya' aftah everything you say?" Wakka only shrugged, "I dunno. A habit of mine, ya?"  
  
"Gee Wakka… I'm not the only one who thinks the way ya talk is weird," said the girl in the black skirt. "Who're you?" asked Zidane and Quistis as made their way over to the small group.  
  
The girl observed them for a moment before simply saying, "Lulu." But a small shout behind Lulu caught their attention.  
  
"Lulu! Don'cha wanna to tell em' who WE are?" whined the blonde girl.  
  
Lulu sighed, "Alright… since she had to ask, the little girl over there is Rikku. The other girl with brown hair is Yuna. That blue Ronso is Kimarhi and the guy in the red jacket is Auron. Happy now Rikku?"  
  
Rikku only happily responded, "Thank you Lulu!" while bouncing up and down. Yuna giggled at Rikku's hyper ness. Tidus smiled and said, "Don't mind Rikku, she just ate a lot of sugar." Selphie bounded over to the jumping Rikku and followed in her actions. "Hiya! I'm Selphie! Wanna meet my friends?"  
  
"Sure!" was Rikku's reply. But again, before any more introductions could be made, a bright flash lit the room and the kids inside yelped at what happened.  
  
When they could see again, a fanged teenager with a black fox 's tail and ears was in the middle of the room. She was holding up a long sword in the air, just suspended over a boy with long silver hair, who was frantically jumping up and down trying to get the sword. On her left were two other boys, one with blue hair that stuck out weird and another boy with silvery hair, but not wearing much clothes were sitting next to each other, not sure just what happened.  
  
"Gimme back my Masamune! Give it!" cried the silver-haired boy.  
  
"Not until you say sorry for trashing my pantry!!" snapped the fox-girl, still keeping the sword just above his jumping range.  
  
"But I want it!"  
  
"Ahem…"  
  
The adolescent sweatdropped and turned around to face the attendant, who also looked like the girl except she looked more like a fox but had more fur and it was rust colored, who crossed her arms and was glaring at the newcomer irately. The adults, Cid, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Steiner (who was still with Garnet), Kimarhi and Auron were looking at her strangely.  
  
"Err… hi… eh heh… erm… couldja err… watch these kids for me? Umm… I found them in my… uh… pantry looking for all my uhh… gummies.... So what do you say? Please?" asked the nervous fox-girl, the sword fell on the ground and the boy swooped down to pick it up.  
  
The attendant sighed, "Of course, now tell me your name as well as those kids?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Shadowfox (a/n: Yay! Me!)," she said all nervousness gone while moving a strand of long, black hair out of her face, "and this is Sephiroth, Kuja, and Seymour. Can I go now?"  
  
The attendant nodded and again Shadowfox disappeared in a large flash. Cloud's curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to greet the three newcomers.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Cloud. You're Sephiroth, right?" he said. Sephiroth stared at him, "Yeah, what's it to you spiky-butt?" Cloud was slightly taken aback; no one had ever called him 'Spiky-butt' before. "Hey I was only tryin' ta say hi," muttered Cloud under his breath.  
  
Zidane, Quistis, Rikku, Lulu, and Selphie decided that Sephiroth wasn't in the best of moods and went to meet Kuja and Seymour. Aeris, Freya, and Vivi soon followed the small group. However Cloud still tried to be friendly to him as well as Tidus who joined him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rikku! This is Selphie, Quistis, Lulu, and Zidane. They're… Who are you?" said Rikku while showing who was who until she came upon the three others. "I'm Freya, this is Aeris and Vivi," answered Freya. The blue haired kid eyed them and replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Seymour and this is Kuja. Who are they?" he said as he noticed the others present in the room.  
  
So then, the same introductions were made all throughout the room. Each learned who everyone else was, until the fox attendant caught everyone's attention by saying, "Okay children! I'm Mrs. CJ Valentine, I see you all know each other so why don't we all go outside to play now?"  
  
The tension in the dissipated as the room exploded into cheers of "Yay! We're goin' outside!" or "Yay! Playground!" and charged to the door leading outside, their playful energy increasing ten fold.  
  
The adults sighed, as they had to go watch their charges become more excited and energetic than ever. Cid laughed at Nanaki and Cait Sith.  
  
"Good luck with the kids. I hope you don't collapse when they're done!" he said before making his way out the door, back to the airship.  
  
Nanaki sighed; this was going to be a looong day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadow: That took a while. But I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sure you did, right? *looks at Chibi Tidus who's sitting next to Shadow*  
  
Chibi Tidus: *sleeping*  
  
Shadow: …Nuts, I KNEW this was too descriptive…Oh yeah! CJ, I didn't just quite forget your request yet! I made you their caretaker, it that ok with you?  
  
Chibi Tidus: *still sleeping* Five more minutes mommy… 


End file.
